


I even saw her in the shower

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Gen, Inspiration, Muse - Freeform, Nudity, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Fitz wants inspiration. Jemma Simmons wants him. And there's a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I even saw her in the shower

Once upon a time, when it was late at night, Leo Fitz found himself at a dead end, creatively speaking. He wanted to create something, he wanted to invent something, but he had nothing.

Well, fine, since he was a genius, he did have bits and pieces of ideas, but they weren't very good ones, they weren't very original, either, so Leo was actually disgusted and uninterested into making them real, into putting them into something more than just blueprints for projects. What he wanted was something that he...didn't know what, which was frustrated, for he was Leo Fitz, one half of FitzSimmons, so he needed to know what he didn't know, he was completely used to knowing what he wanted - especially what he wanted to invent, and-

And it was useless. Leo was still drawing a blank _or_ something tripe. Neither possibility was particularly inviting, so Leo decided to take a walk, even though it was late in the evening, ...but he was a grown-up after all, so there! Just because he was sh- height-challenged didn't mean that he couldn't be out at night!

Leo Fitz steeled himself and went forth.

* * *

Jemma Simmons was taking a bath. Yes, she was a genius inventor, not unlike Leo Fitz, but unlike him, she didn't like to be dirty or dusty, so she was taking a shower, regardless of the lateness of the hour. Sure, it was late at night, but this was for the better - Jemma did like to take showers by herself, as did Melinda May, who was something of a shower hog herself. By implementing this strategy, by taking a shower so late, Jemma was avoiding May...

...No, she wasn't avoiding May. She just didn't want the others to see her so disheveled and dusty, at less than her physical perfection, and especially Leo and the rest of her friends.

...Yes, May could make anyone feel like an ungainly sack of potatoes, except perhaps for Coulson, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Jemma wanted alone to primp and look her best...just because. Because she was more than just a poor little agent Simmons, thank you very much...

The unwanted memory of Grant Ward, starring down at her via a gun barrel in the Arctic, his look oddly sad, was mixed with the sound, and the sight, of the opening door. Jemma squeaked, but managed to turn into a different squeak: "Leo?!"

* * *

"Jemma?!" Leo echoed, as he starred at his partner slash everything else (for this was what Jemma was to him, let's be honest), "what are you doing here?"

"I was taking a shower!" Jemma shot back. "Want to join me? And why were you so up, anyhow?"

"I was looking for inspiration!" Leo all but yelled, as he removed his entire clothing in just a couple of smooth motions and promptly joined Jemma in the shower stall. "Thank you for the invitation! I think that I found what I was looking for!"

"I certainly hope so!" Jemma yelled back - just as enthusiastically: Leo may not've been as brawny as Mackenzie, for example, but she didn't care. "You're so manly!" 

And the two of them promptly got into the 'proper' position.

A brief while later Coulson woke up, when one of Jemma's 'Fitz!" cries, a particularly shrill and enthusiastic one, made its way through the air vents and sobbed: even with Morse and Hunter gone, he still couldn't have a proper night's sleep: their spirit had been left behind and was 'haunting' S.H.I.E.L.D.'s shower stalls, apparently.

The end.


End file.
